The present invention relates to an internet telephone apparatus, and more particularly to an internet telephone apparatus connected to a network, in which a call connection request message is transmitted to a terminal on a termination call side from a terminal on an originating call side, and a voice call is conducted after call connection is established by means of a response from the terminal on the termination call side.
Conventionally, an internet telephone apparatus for conducting a voice call utilizing an internet has been proposed.
For example, in JP-A-168065/1997 and so forth, a method is disclosed, in which a terminal on a termination call side is called by means of an internet, and in case that connection is unsuccessful, a call is conducted by using a public telephone line.
Also, for example, in JP-A-172462/1997 and so forth, it is disclosed that, when a user is absent, a response message is sent back from a termination call side.
Furthermore, various kinds of methods have been proposed, in which, as a conventional absent call, a matter of an originating call side is accumulated as a voice message (Refer to JP-A-271162/1998 and JP-A-321914/1997, for example.).
However, in the above-mentioned various kinds of internet telephone apparatuses, since it is constructed that, even when a companion to talk with is absent, a voice message is unilaterally sent and accumulated, in case that absence condition of the companion continues for a long time, a situation in which a number of voice messages from an originating call side are repeatedly accumulated is caused.
This extremely troubles a termination call side., since the termination call side needs to repeatedly listen to the accumulated voice messages, and duplicate voice messages and a voice message unnecessary for the termination call side are included therein.
Also, the originating call side needs to put a great deal of work, since a situation in which a number of voice messages are sent is consequently caused with the lapse of time although the originating call side desires to deliver a finally necessary message.
Accordingly, the objective of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned tasks.
Moreover, the objective of the present invention is to provide an internet telephone apparatus in which, in case that a voice call is conducted by means of an internet, a bidirectional characteristic between an originating call side and a termination call side can be obtained for absence condition of a user on the termination call side, and it is possible to avoid transmission and accumulation of a useless voice message for the termination call side to conduct an efficient exchange of a voice message.
The objective of the present invention is achieved by an internet telephone apparatus connected to a network, wherein a call connection request message including an address on an originating call side and an address on a termination call side is transmitted to a terminal on the termination call side from a terminal on the originating call side, and a voice call is conducted after call connection is established by means of a response from the terminal on the termination call side, as a function of the termination call side, comprising: a user determination section for determining absence of a user; a storage section on the termination call side, for storing the call connection request message therein in case that it is determined by the user determination section that a user is absent when the call connection request message is received; a designation section for designating an output of contents by a user, which are stored in the storage section on the termination call side; an output section for outputting contents of the call connection request message stored in the storage section on the termination call side in response to designation by means of the designation section; a call connection request section for requesting call connection by a user to the call connection request message output by means of the output section; and a call connection section for conducting call connection based on the address on the originating call side of the call connection request message stored in the storage section in case that the call connection is requested by the call connection request section, and as a function of the originating call side, comprising: a storage section on the originating call side for storing the address on the termination call side therein in case that there is no response from the terminal on the termination call side when the call connection request message is transmitted; an address determination section for determining whether or not the address on the originating call side is included in the address on the termination call side, which is stored in the storage section on the originating call side when the call connection request message is received; and a response section for selecting a predetermined response method which is previously set, and making a response in case that it is determined by the address determination section that a corresponding address is included.
In the internet address apparatus of the present invention, on the termination call side, absence of a user is monitored by the user determination section, and in case that it is determined that a user is absent when the call connection request message is received, the call connection request message is stored in the storage section on the termination call side.
Thereafter, when the user goes back to a telephone device and designates an output of the contents through the designation section, which are stored in the storage section on the termination call side, the output section outputs the contents of the call connection request message stored in the storage section on the termination call side in accordance with this designation.
In case that, in accordance with this output, the user requests call connection by means of the call connection request section, an address on the originating call side of a requested companion is retrieved based on the call connection request message stored in the storage section, and the call connection is conducted by using this address on the originating call side.
At this time, the address on the originating call side of the call connection request message stored in the storage section is made to be an address on the termination call side, and its own address is made to be an address on the originating call side, and the call connection request message is transmitted.
On the other hand, on the originating call side, in case that there is no response from the terminal on the termination call side when the call connection request message is transmitted, an address on the termination call side is stored in the storage section on the originating call side.
Thereafter, in case of receiving the call connection request message, the address determination section determines whether or not the address on the originating call side is included in the address on the termination call side stored in the storage section on the originating call side, and if it is determined that a corresponding address is included, a predetermined response method which is preset is selected and a response is made by means of the response section.
In this manner, in case that the user on the termination call side is absent, without conducting a process in which a voice message is sent and recorded as it is on the termination call side, the call connection request message remains on the termination call side, and when the user on the termination call side goes back, a folded call connection request message is sent to the originating call side, and a response is obtained by means of a response method selected on the originating call side by the call connection.
For example, a matter is recorded as a voice message, and it is possible to make a response using this recorded voice message or to conduct a direct call with a user on the originating call side.
Also, the objective of the present invention is achieved by a method for an internet telephone set connected to a network, wherein a call connection request message including an address on an originating call side and an address on a termination call side is transmitted to a terminal on the termination call side from a terminal on the originating call side, and a voice call is conducted after call connection is established by means of a response from the terminal on the termination call side, as a function of the termination call side, comprising steps of: determining absence of a user; storing the call connection request message in the termination call side in case that it is determined that a user is absent when the call connection request message is received; designating an output of contents by a user, which are stored in the termination call side; outputting contents of the call connection request message stored in the termination call side in response to designation by means of the designating step; requesting call connection by a user to the call connection request message output by means of the outputting step; and conducting call connection based on the address on the originating call side of the call connection request message stored in the termination call side in case that the call connection is requested by the requesting step, and as a function of the originating call side, comprising steps of: storing the address on the termination call side in the originating call side in case that there is no response from the terminal on the termination call side when the call connection request message is transmitted; determining whether or not the address on the originating call side is included in the address on the termination call side, which is stored in the originating call side when the call connection request message is received; and selecting a predetermined response method which is previously set, and making a response in case that it is determined that a corresponding address is included.
Accordingly, in case that a voice call is conducted by means of an internet, a bidirectional characteristic between the originating call side and the termination call side can be obtained for absence condition of a user on the termination call side, and it is possible to avoid transmission and accumulation of a useless voice message for the termination call side to conduct an efficient exchange of a voice message.